


Dilemma

by orphan_account



Series: How The Black Widow Fell In Love ( Maybe Love Is Not For Children) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War (Marvel), Clint's not married, F/F, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the start of Civil War, Natasha needs some reassurances and calls one person who can help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> 4th in series  
> Spoilers for Civil War trailer and movie.

Natasha Romanov was sitting on a park bench waiting for her girlfriend. The last few days were taking their toll on her. After the last Avengers mission went sideways and their were a lot innocent lives were lost, the government reached their limits and proposed the ' Sokovia Accords '.  
Natasha knew Steve wasn't very happy with those accords and also the fact that Barnes was being blamed for the latest fiasco which resulted in several innocent deaths. She knew most of her friends including Clint were siding with Steve.

A familiar voice said, " Hi Nat."

Natasha closed her eyes and smiled. Daisy never failed to bring a smile on her face. She replied, " Hi." Natasha looked at her girlfriend who looked as beautiful as ever.

Daisy sat down next to Natasha. She said, " So the last few days have been something. Maria told me everything."

Natasha said, " So you know whats going to happen. Steve and Stark have all but declared war on each other."

Daisy said, " Yeah and frankly Nat I think they are wasting precious time. You know both of them have a one track mind. Steve is just thinking about Bucky and Tony wants the Accords to pass to resolve his guilt with everything that happened last year. Neither are looking at the big picture. But it seems you are in a dilemma."

Natasha sighed and said, " Well yeah, Daisy I agree with Tony. The Avengers need supervision. How many more innocents have to die for us to realize that ? "

Daisy smiled, " I'm guessing when you told Steve that he didn't like it ? "

Natasha said, " No he thinks me agreeing with Stark is some sort of betrayal. Quite surprisingly though Clint hasn't expressed such thoughts. I thought he might too."

Daisy looked at Natasha and said, " Tasha, Clint knows you in ways Steve doesn't. Clint would never force his choices on you. He freed you from Red Room so you could make your own choices. He knows you are fighting for what you believe in. Clint is on Steve's side because he wants to give Bucky a second chance. You know the value of second chances Nat."

Natasha smiled and said, " Yeah I do. You somehow always make sense."

Daisy said, " Just good at reading and understanding people. But Tasha if you want my honest opinion, I think there is something bigger at play hear than the Accords."

Natasha looked at her girlfriend and asked, " You think someone is manipulating the events that are happening ? "

Daisy nodded and said, " Yeah, and with the Avengers fractured they might just strike. I will investigate further. Nick will help me."

Natasha said, " I will keep an eye on things and ask Clint to do the same. I know he will agree."

Daisy said, " Tasha registration is inevitable but maybe after both Tony and Steve see the light we can negotiate and have the government change the Accords a bit. They are too binding."

Natasha nodded, " You know you'll also have to register."

Daisy smiled, " My identity isn't exactly a secret though I did erase myself from every system in the world after Shield fell. My powers will have to be revealed though it shouldn't be a problem."

Natasha said, " Thank you , you always know how to comfort me." Natasha pulled Daisy in a hug. Daisy hugged her back and then kissed her.

Daisy said, " Now enough of all serious talk. I haven't seen you in a long time. Lets go get coffee."

Natasha laughed and said, " Sure why not, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> review please.


End file.
